


I Made It Out With My Heart Intact

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: Ready For War [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Theo comes home from tour.A short look at a lazy long-awaited morning a couple months after the events of BR,WR.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Flume ft. Vince Staples song, "Smoke & Retribution"

Theo squinted in the soft morning light. They hadn't closed the curtains to his balcony last night, and Theo could see the birds flying over the ocean in a cloud-free sky.

He looked to the man in his arms with a smile.

His gaze crawled leisurely along the creases and crinkles in Liam's skin, worried and tensed even in his sleep.

When had those appeared?

Just after Theo had left Beacon Hills?

Over the year he'd been living in LA, trying to stay focused in a fast-paced city of dreamers and partiers? A year of living under harsh lights that cast dark shadows on everything they touch?

Or was it in the last two months of dating a musician who was in the middle of an international tour? Of staying up late hours and waking up early just to skype or talk for a few short minutes that would sometimes turn to hours before Theo insisted that Liam needed his rest?

Theo could feel the guilt seep into his pores as he reached up to run his thumb along Liam's bottom lip, plump and chapped from constant biting. It'd always been a bad habit for the werewolf. Theo can remember in vivid detail how he'd chewed on it til bled sometimes, hunched over his books as he studied at his desk.

Theo would stare from Liam's bed, as he often did after they'd started fooling around. He would watch the destruction, the unwitting splitting of skin. His chest would constrict with affection and the need to protect or soothe, until he couldn't take it anymore and pried the younger man from his books and licked at his wound, urging it to close and refusing to part the fusion of their lips even after it had.

"Mmm... Morning." Liam's voice rumbled, more gravely than usual, making Theo flash back to the night before, when Liam had knelt in front of him in on the rug in the hall and begged him to fuck his mouth til he was hoarse, reasoning that it would make his screams quieter when Theo fucked him into the mattress in the morning, when they weren't quite so tired.

"Morning, bub." Theo moved his thumb to Liam's chin and placed a chaste, morning-breath-free kiss on his chapped lips. "You want some breakfast? It's just gonna be like frozen stuff. Obviously I don't have anything fresh."

Liam had picked Theo up from the airport just hours ago. His flight landed at midnight, leaving the boys time for little else but the drive to Theo's airport-adjacent Manhattan Beach home, a quick hallway blow job, followed by a quicker reciprocal hand job in the shower, before they were passing out exhausted and content in each others arms.

Waking up together for the first time in five weeks was heaven. Theo had been glad that his jetlag woke him a good hour before Liam, allowing him time to just enjoy the feeling of the other man in his arms.

It was a feeling he'd never really had before, usually having been shooed back to his own room in Liam's parents house after any time they had sex. Theo didn't particularly enjoy those memories of self-doubt and conflict after he left Beacon Hills, but now they were just part of a story that ended happily after all.

"How about we walk down to Uncle Bill's?" Liam groaned and snuggled further into Theo's arms. His raspy voice sent shocks of arousal straight to Theo's gut. "I want a Manhattan Omelette and a Bacon Cheddar Waffle."

Theo opened his mouth to protest, not wanting to leave the house at all, but his stomach growled violently at the thought of bacon and avocados and their delicious fatty goodness.

"Yeah, alright." Theo laughed into Liam's hair. The werewolf wiggled in his arms excitedly and a lump began to form in Theo's throat as he took in the situation. Three months ago he wouldn't have dared to dream about this life. He exhaled in disbelief before peppering kisses across his boyfriend's forehead. "It better not be all crowded though."

It didn't really matter. Theo would go anywhere for Liam.

"Well, it is still a little early..." Liam mused, biting down suddenly at the flesh of Theo's right pectoral, drawing a sharp intake of breath from the chimera. "Maybe we could kill a little time here first. Let the crowd die down a bit?"

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." Theo exhaled in a rush as Liam lazily moved his mouth further down, dragging the wide flat of his tongue across Theo's nipple. He gasped the air back in as Liam blew on the slick bud, making it harden and ache for attention. "Shit, Liam, yeah."

"God, love, I missed you." Liam placed a soft kiss in the middle of Theo's sternum, bringing a hand up from where it was gripping Theo's back. He pulled back slightly and placed the hand on Theo's neck, looking at the contrast of Theo's tanned chest and his own lighter skin. He dragged the hand slowly down the muscular chest in front of him, watching with rapt interest the whole way, feeling and seeing every crease and freckle and definition in muscle until he reached the line of hair that disappeared down into Theo's tight black underwear.

"I love you." Theo whispered, watching as Liam chewed on that poor bottom lip again, fingers dancing along the elastic of Theo's waistband. When Liam's eyes flicked up to meet his, they were watery but joyful.

"Yeah, I know." Liam rasped back. "Thank fucking Christ for that, because I don't think I could ever live without this again."

"My body?" Theo snorted, but the hammering in his chest betrayed any light-hearted facade he was attempting.

"Us." Liam smiled at him before leaning in to press a kiss to that same spot on his sternum, just over the place where the chimera's stolen heart thumped, deafening to their supernatural senses in the mostly quiet room. The distant crashing of waves and the caw of gulls outside Theo's window played an ambient, romantic melody over the dramatic bass line of his heart as it threatened to burst from his ribcage. Liam's whisper was barely audible over the song of their morning. "I love you too, Theo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short crack-y part 2 of this drabble.
> 
> Consider this a preview/announcement that War Ready: Coachella Edition is coming soon!

"Oh my _God_!" A high pitched voice squealed from behind them, causing Liam to jerk his head around, claws itching to extend from his nailbeds. Even if it had been long time since the war or any sort of threat, Liam was still easily riled.

Theo quickly moved to stand in front of him and face the group of girls in dark blue scrubs that seemed to be waiting for a table.

"Oh my God, I knew it was you! Oh my God. Shit. I'm... you have the most gorgeous eyes, I can't!" The same girl hissed, turning to her other three friends who were standing wide-eyed and whispering harshly to eachother. Liam could make out words here and there, like 'Vince Staples' and 'Shades' but he was too panicked by the confrontation to focus on more than that.

"Girls, you think you could to do me a favor?" Theo smiled blindingly and his voice was laced with an almost false syrupy sweetness, but Liam couldn't smell a single bit of annoyance or resentment on the man. "Please don't take my picture, and I promise I will make it absolutely worth it."

"Oh my Goddd, your voice, are you kidding me?" One of the other girls, a short brunette with black-framed glasses and big eyes, spat out. She sounded genuinely offended to Liam's surprise, but Theo just laughed charmingly as always.

"Here, send an email to this guy, with a picture of this note..." Theo pulled a to-go menu off the host stand and grabbed a pen as well. He scribbled a lengthy note down on the paper and handed it to the pink haired girl who had identified them in the first place. "Vince is playing a show this week down in Santa Ana, and I promise you... you will have backstage passes and can come out for drinks with us after, assuming you're of age, if you just... keep this little encounter picture-free."

"Fuck!" The shortest member of the group, a pretty blonde black girl yelled loudly, attracting the attention of everyone on the sidewalk who hadn't already witnessed the scene. She pouted angrily as she huffed at everyone else. "I'm only 20."

Theo laughed deep and genuinely pleased before pulling his sunglasses off his shirt, despite the shade, and perching them on his nose.

"We'll see what we can do, shortstack." Theo grinned, nudging Liam as the host came up to them with their to-go order. "Later girls, enjoy your breakfast."

Liam grabbed the bag of food and Theo grabbed his hand, tugging him back in the direction of his home.

"What. The fuck. Was that." Liam squinted at his boyfriend as they walked hand in hand toward the direction of Theo's place.

"That was a bunch of nursing students who spend too much time on the internet." Theo chuckled.

"Babe." Liam stopped in his tracks on the corner of Theo's street. Theo stopped as well, rolling his eyes. "You're..."

"Liam, no." Theo frowned and held a hand up.

"You have fangirls." Liam gasped dramatically.

"That's..." Theo groaned and started walking away again.

"Babe!" Liam called after him. He grinned and hustled behind his boyfriend. "Ohmygod, Theo. Hold this food. Now. I need to google you immediately."

"Absolutely not, you little shit." Theo growled. He pulled his keys out as they neared his small beachfront property. "And you can forget about fucking me later, too."

"That's fine." Liam giggled. "This is way better."

Theo rounded on him as they walked up to his door. Theo's jaw dropped open and he pushed his sunglasses up onto the top of his head as he gasped at the younger man.

"How **_dare_**." Theo cried in a high-pitched, dramatic voice, his eyes wide with shock. He yanked the bag out of Theo's hands and took one of the go-go cartons, shoving it angrily into this boyfriend's hands. He lowered his glasses again with a frown. "You can eat your breakfast out here, you annoying piece of..."

Theo walked inside and slammed the door shut behind him. Liam could hear him deadbolt it, leaving the key in Liam's pocket useless.

"Theo, c'mon!" Liam laughed.

The werewolf sat down on the small rustic iron patio set that Theo said had come with the house. He pulled out his cell phone and opened the internet, frowning at the beach's expectedly poor reception.

" ** _Theo_**!" Liam called at the locked front door again. "Theo, at least turn on the WiFi so that I can Google you!"


End file.
